I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating magnet comprising an actuating means for exerting a tensile or pressure force on a target element that is to be moved, switched, or latched or unlatched, and comprising a latching means for latching the actuating means in a desired position.
II. Background and Prior Art
The term “target element” is understood to mean all components of a device, such as electrical switches, latching bolts which are inserted into corresponding latching grooves, swivel bearings, and in particular latching devices for coupling arrangements for rail vehicles having at least one pivotable coupling head, and components similar thereto, which are to be moved, swiveled, switched, or latched or unlatched.
Such actuating magnets are known in the prior art. They find application, for example, in coupling arrangements for rail vehicles, and in this case allow, for example, the targeted locking and unlocking of the coupling heads, or the latching and unlatching of articulated joints that may be present. To this end, the actuating magnet usually has an actuating means which exerts a tensile or pressure force on the particular target object when the magnet is actuated. On the other hand, when the actuating magnet is not activated, an unintentional or unwanted motion of the actuating element is usually prevented by a spring. However, it has been shown that motions of the actuating means can occur in such actuating magnets even when the magnet is deactivated. Such phenomena occur primarily in vehicle manufacture due to the demands associated with same. This unwanted motion of the actuating element may result in serious accidents and must therefore be avoided.